A Night At The Movies
by BevCrusherMD
Summary: Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis enjoy a night at the movies.


A Night At The Movies  
By  
Sydne

Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…  
Summary: Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis go to the movies.

Jim Brass was mowing his backyard when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Shutting the lawn mower off, he pulled the phone out of his pocket. Flipping the phone open, he barked a terse greeting into it.

"Jim, did I catch you at a bad time?" came the soft, questioning voice of Sofia Curtis.

"Sofia!" he exclaimed, turning away from the lawn mower. An excited grin grew upon his face as he walked toward his back porch. "It's a pleasure to hear your voice." Mounting the steps, the sweaty man pressed the phone closer to his ear. "I could use a break. I was working in the backyard."

Pausing, she tentatively asked, "You're sure I'm not bothering you?"

"Believe me, you're not," he said as he lowered himself into a lawn chair and reached into the cooler sitting beside the chair for a beer.

"I'm glad. Jim, I was wondering," she paused for a moment before rushing on. "Do you want to go to the movies tonight like we talked about?"

"I'd love to. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go see 'Walk The Line.' I hear it's pretty good. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine. What time should I pick you up?"

"Well, it's on at 7:45 and 10:10. Do you want to go early or late?"

"Let's go to the 7:45 showing then we can go for a drink afterwards."

"That would be nice."

"Good. I'll pick you up about 7:00."

They ended their conversation and Brass closed his cell phone. He opened his beer and took a sip. Leaning back in his chair, he thought about Sofia and a large grin crossed his rugged features. He was going to get a second shot to romance his favorite blonde and it was coming sooner than he expected.

As he walked up to Sofia's apartment, Jim put one hand behind his back. He stopped in front of the closed door, reached over with his other hand and rang the doorbell. Waiting patiently for her to answer the door, he remembered how scared she had been the night before. He made a mental note to make sure he didn't rush this relationship.

When Sofia opened the door, she found Jim standing there with a grin on his face. His grin caused her to smile.

"Jim, come on in," she said as she opened the door wider.

Before entering the apartment, he pulled his hand out from behind his back and presented her with a lovely bouquet of yellow daffodils.

"They're beautiful," she said as she took them from him. It pleased her that he was considerate enough to bring her flowers. Taking a moment, she buried her face in the petals and inhaled their soft scent.

"You didn't have to bring them," she replied as she looked up and smiled.

"I know," he said as he entered the apartment and kissed her on the cheek. "I wanted to."

He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she got a vase down from the cupboard. As she started to put water into the vase, he casually asked, "You do know the meaning of daffodils, don't you?"

"No, I don't," she replied as she started to arrange the colorful flowers.

"Daffodils mean, 'you're the only one,'" he told her as he touched her shoulder and turned her towards him. Leaning in, he placed a soft, but chaste, kiss on her lips.

She reached up and brushed her fingers across his check.

"Thank you for the flowers," she told him with a soft smile on her face.

"You're welcome."

They stood there for a moment gazing into the others' eyes. The tension between them was palpable and when it was threatening to overpower them, Jim pulled away from her.

"We better get going before we miss the start of the movie."

"Yeah, you're right. Let me grab my purse and I'll be ready to go."

He waited until she had gathered her purse and then followed her out to the car. Like the gentleman that he is, he opened the door for her and made sure she was settled before he got in the car. The drive to the cinema was filled with idle chatter about the latest cases they were working on and some office gossip. When they arrived, he hurried around and opened the door for her.

"Jim," she said as she got out, "I'm capable of opening the door for myself."

"I know, but my mom taught me manners and I'm sure not going to disappoint Mom," he joked.

"True, we don't want to disappoint Mrs. Brass," she quipped.

Laughing at her remark, he reached out and grasped her tiny hand in his large one. They walked into the cinema where Jim purchased tickets. As they stood in line for the concession stand, he gently put his arm around her waist. He was pleased when she didn't pull away, but leaned into the soft embrace. After they got their popcorn and sodas, the couple went into the theater and looked around. The room wasn't heavily populated and they could pretty much choose where they wanted to sit.

Sofia turned and contemplated the man standing next to her. 'How far do I want to go tonight?' she thought to herself. She weighed the options of Jim-as-a friend versus Jim-as-a-lover. The petite blonde knew she wanted the man standing beside her, but that she wanted to be careful with her emotions. With that in mind, she made her decision.

"Let's sit in the back. Over towards the corner," she said, pointing toward two empty seats in the darkest corner of the theater.

As his eyebrows rose on his forehead, he looked and her and said, "Lead the way."

He followed her as she scooted down the row of chairs and settled into the last one. Sitting down next to her, he placed his soda in the holder on the chair arm and munched on a piece of popcorn.

Sofia looked over at him and smiled.

"Jim, thanks again for the flowers. It always surprises me how you know so much about plants and flowers. I never knew you had such a soft side."

He chuckled at the description of him being soft. "You're welcome. Just don't tell anyone at the office I'm 'soft.' I'd never live it down."

"Your secret's safe with me," she said with a mischievous grin lighting her face.

"That's good. Why did you pick this movie?" he said, deftly changing the subject.

"Well, it seemed neutral. I didn't think you would want to see 'The Chronicles of Narnia' and I wasn't into something like 'Hostel.'" "You're right. I may be soft, but I'm not a 'Narnia' type of guy," he replied as he rolled his eyes and grinned.

Their conversation was interrupted as the lights in the theater began to dim. As the previews began, Sofia reached over and took Jim's hand. He turned and smiled at her and gave her fingers a small squeeze. When the movie began, Jim let go of her hand. Reaching behind her, he laid his arm on the chair back. He was pleased to note that she didn't shirk away from him. Leaving his arm on the back of the chair, he decided it was her turn to make the next move.

Sensing where his arm was laying, Sofia smiled. She waited to see if he would move his arm down onto her shoulders, but after a short time the young blonde realized he wasn't going to make another move. Deciding that he was waiting for her, she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his cotton-clad shoulder.

Smiling at her bravery, he slid his arm off the chair back and rested it on her shoulders. He pulled her a bit closer and inhaled the soft scent of her shampoo. They continued to cuddle as the movie played.

Sofia was enjoying the feel of having Jim's arm around her, but decided she would like to feel a bit more of him. The petite blonde tentatively reached out her hand and laid it on his chest. When he didn't jerk away from her, she became bolder. She slowly started rubbing her hand up and down his shirt. Every once in awhile she would stop and finger the buttons as she debated whether or not to undo one. Looking up, she noticed that Jim was no longer watching the movie but staring intently at her.

"Sofia," he huskily whispered.

Before she had time to think about it and change her mind, Sofia leaned up and brushed her lips across his startled lips. The kiss was quick and fleeting, but the electricity it sparked between the pair wasn't.

Jim groaned and pulled her closer as he leaned down to kiss her sweet lips for a second time. Instead of a gentle brush, this kiss was demanding and rougher. His tongue glided along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. When she opened her soft lips to him, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rubbing his tongue against hers caused him to emit another soft groan.

When the need for air overwhelmed her, she pulled back from him. Reaching a tentative hand up, she caressed the side of his face. Laying her head back on his shoulder, she let out a soft sigh of contentment.

'Will wonders never cease?" Jim thought to himself as he stared down in awe at the blonde nestled against him. He continued to hold her as the movie played. Occasionally, Sofia would lean up and place another electrifying kiss on his needy lips. True to his gentlemanly ways, he let her set the pace.

When the movie was over, they walked out to his car. When they reached the vehicle, Jim stopped and turned to her.

"Do you want to go get a drink?"

Sofia paused and considered her options. She went over the same options that she had gone over earlier in the evening. 'Lover or friend?' kept crossing her mind. Unsure of what to do, but knowing she didn't want to sit in a crowded, noisy bar, she replied, "Let's go to my place and talk."

Surprised at her decision, he merely nodded. He turned to the car and unlocked the door. Opening it for her, they both looked at each other and shared the same wistful soft smile.

When they arrived at her apartment, Jim followed her inside and watched as she turned on a small table lamp next to the couch. Looking over to where he was standing, she asked, "Do you want a drink?"

"Not really."

Sitting down on the couch, she pensively looked at him and said, "I'd like you to come sit by me, please."

She nervously watched him cross the room. Her fears from the other night were resurfacing and she knew she needed to explain herself to him. She didn't want to be another one-night stand to him. That had happened before and she couldn't do that again. She needed to know he would be there for her and not run away when things got rough or after she gave her heart away.

He walked over to the couch and sat down on the end opposite from her. The detective watched the emotions play across her face as she struggled to tell him what was on her mind. Reaching out a hand, he grasped her hand and gently held it. His body posture showed nothing but support and comfort.

When she finally figured out what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it, she squeezed his hand and smiled a reassuring smile at him.

"Jim, we need to talk before we go any further with this relationship."

Returning her smile, he replied, "I know. I'm listening."

In an effort to calm the butterflies fluttering in her belly, she took a deep breath and then exhaled. Looking him directly in the eye she said, "I haven't had the best luck with men. I've been hurt in the last two relationships I've had and I don't want to be hurt again. I know you're not like them, but," she paused before continuing, "I'm still nervous about us."

She lowered her eyes to the floor and nervously ran her sweaty palms along her thighs instead of looking at the man sitting next to her.

Scooting a bit closer to her, he reached out and touched the bottom of her chin. Lifting her face, he tenderly looked at her.

"Sofia, I promise to do my best not to hurt you. I don't know what the other men have done to you, but I promise to be honest with you," he said earnestly.

"I want to believe you. I really do," she replied as her blue eyes searched his.

Deciding that Sofia needed to hear some truths about his past he replied, "My wife cheated on me, so I know what it feels like to be hurt like that. I promise I will never hurt you that way."

She heard the sincerity in his words and saw the past hurt in his eyes. Those two things helped Sofia decide to trust this honest man. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. It helps," she said as she kissed him for a second time. This kiss wasn't as tentative or soft as the first kiss. It was full of hope and desire. She traced his lips with her tongue and was rewarded by a groan and his lips parting for her. The kiss deepened as tongues dueled in an age-old battle. Their breathing grew heavy and the need for air pushed them apart.

Panting, they stared at each other before leaning forward and sharing another scalding kiss. His arms wound around her back and pulled the svelte blonde to him. He could feel his arousal beginning to overwhelm him and he pushed himself away from her.

"Sofia," he groaned as he shifted his position to alleviate the tension growing in his pelvis.

Sofia was also feeling her growing arousal. Turning towards Jim she crawled onto his lap. Straddling his legs, she started placing wet, sloppy kisses on his lips. She reached down and slowly opened a few of the buttons on his shirt. Slipping her hand inside, she gently caressed his hair-covered chest. She ran her fingers across his nipples and felt him jerk beneath her as he emitted a low groan.

His hands slipped up and tangled in her silky, long blonde hair. Sliding his lips from hers, he began to place kisses along the soft skin of her neck. When he reached her collarbone, he gently pushed her shirt out of the way and placed a kiss on the exposed skin.

A soft moan escaped her kiss-swollen lips as she leaned back to grant him better access. She placed her hands against his muscled thighs and slowly started massaging them. As she got closer to his groin, she could feel his erection straining against his pants. Reaching forward, she gently massaged his erection through the material, causing him to thrust upward into her palm.

Sliding his hands slowly downward he began to massage her breasts. He groaned when he felt her nipples begin to pebble beneath her t-shirt. He slid his hands further down and then under her t-shirt. Gently, he moved his hands inside the soft lace bra, cupping her breasts. The feel of her soft skin against his rough palms was exquisite to both of them. Leaning up, he placed another open-mouthed kiss to her lips. As their tongues caressed, he slipped one of his hands out of her shirt and down to cup her sex.

Startled, Sofia let out a gasp and broke the kiss. She pulled back from him as the reality of their situation dawned on her.

"Jim, stop. I'm sorry, I can't," she whispered as she climbed off his lap. She quickly moved over to the other side of the couch and huddled there.

Taking a moment to calm down, the startled detective looked at her. He saw the uncertainty etched on her face and the fact that she was close to tears. Knowing that if he scooted closer to her, it would scare her more, he opted to tell her it was okay from a distance.

"Sofia," he softly said. "It's okay. We'll take this slow."

Sniffling, she looked at him, "You're not mad?"

"Mad, no. Disappointed, yes. I'll get over it though. I'm resilient," he quipped, trying to make her smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Sofia. I don't want to rush you. I'll be fine," he said as he squirmed a bit in his seat.

Realizing he'd told her the truth, Sofia scooted closer to him.

"I'm glad I met you."

"Me too," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She reached down and gently buttoned the buttons of his shirt that she had undone.

"Sofia, I need to go. If I don't, well…"

"I understand. Will you call me?"

"Of course. Tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay," she said as she stood. Offering him her hand, she softly said, "Here, let me help you up."

As he stood, he reached out his palm and cradled the side of her face. Running his thumb over her cheekbone, he leaned in a placed one last soft kiss on her lips. Together they walked to the front door and she opened it. As he went through the doorway, he paused and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Goodnight, Jim. Thank you," she whispered, breaking the mild tension between them.

"Goodnight, Sofia," he replied as he turned and started walking to his car.

She watched as he walked away and realized she was a lucky woman. Any other man would have been irate at her actions. Instead, he was calm and considerate. She waved to him as he drove off and then shut the door. Leaning her back against it, she let a small smile cross her face as she thought of the things to come.

Finis


End file.
